Pretty Cure Power of Friendship (Double Team)
This Precure team up is speical movie based on a crossover movie series of Pretty Cure All Stars. This is the first time of having a team of two cures teaming up. Section heading Write the first section of your page here. Characters *Asako Fukuko / Cure 1 *Sophia Akira / Cure 2 *Misumi Nagisa / Cure Black *Honoka Yukishiro / Cure White *Hyuuga Saki / Cure Bloom / Cure Bright *Mishou Mai / Cure Egret / Cure Windy *Hanasaki Tsubomi / Cure Blossom *Kurumi Erika / Cure Marine *Houjou Hibiki / Cure Melody *Minamino Kanade / Cure Rhythm *Aino Megumi / Cure Lovely *Shirayuki Hime / Cure Princess *Alo-Ha Pretty Cure -Cure Sunset and Cure Wave *Wonderful Net Pretty Cure - Orange Cure and Green Cure * Cure Gonna and Cure Pantaloni Active Mascots *Fo - is the chosen male hero from the Techology Kingdom and a twin brother of his sister Lo. *Lo - A twin sister of Fo. Guest Mascots *Mepple **Mepple is the chosen hero from the Garden of Light. *Mipple **Mipple is an aristocrat from the Garden of Light, and she represents hope. *Pollun **Pollun is the Prince of Light, the future ruler of the Garden of Light. *Lulun **Lulun is the Princess of Light, and the weaver of the future of the Garden of Light. *Flappy **Flappy is the Flower Spirit from the Land of Fountains. *Choppy **Choppy is the Bird Spirit from the Land of Fountains. *Moop **Moop is the Moon Spirit from the Fountain of Sky. *Foop **Foop is the Wind Spirit from the Fountain of Sky. *Chypre **Chypre is a fairy of the Heart Tree, and is Cure Blossom's partner. *Coffret **Coffret is a fairy of the Heart Tree, and is Cure Marine's partner. *Hummy **Hummy is the fairy from Major Land, in charge with singing the Melody of Happiness. *Fairy Tones **Fairy Tones are jewel-like mascots that provide aid to the Suite♪ Cures. *Ribbon Villains Every Villains from other seasons of Pretty Cure teaming up including movie ones. *Villains from Maxt Heart *Villains from Splash Star *Villains from Heartcatch *Vilains from Suite *Villains from Happiness Charge I'm thinking if my villains from NEO Alpha Precure will appear in the movie. This is the first time even as fan fiction that the villains from new Pretty Cure series appears in a crossover movie because in every Precure All Stars movie the new vilains from new seasons are not appearing alongside with the other villains from classic seasons. Thanks to Happiness Chrage Precure for adding more cures from different countries there are new cures Alo-Ha Pretty Cure make an appearance in Episode 28 they appear in this moive. Trivia * This is the first time of having a two person team Pretty Cures teaming up. * The characters as a two person team are similar and some are identical- like the first member is a tomboy who does sports example Nagisa, Saki and Hojo Hibiki. But unlike Nagisa and Saki Hojo Hibiki does all the sports like Soccer, Tennis, Judo and others, the second member does different talents like Honoka- Science, Mai - Drawing and Kanade- Cooking. In Heartcatch Pretty Cure the two cures got their roles switched like Hanasaki Tsubomi 'is very good at studies and got a flower shop with her parents, 'Kurumi Erika 'is a fashion designer. In Happiness Chrage Pretty Cure two cures are different like a human character 'Aino Megumi 'is an helpful person got a happy-go-lucky attitude and smile, helping others often end in failure, she thoroughly looks to the positive and is skilled at seeing the good in people. She has an interest in cute fashion, but her fashion sense is not exactly the best. The second partner is from another world the Sky Kingdom 'Shirayuki Hime 'and she's the princess. * This fan fiction was created already since last year before ''Mahou Tsukai Pretty Cure! was made in ''February 7, 2016. After watching the new season Mahou Tsuki Precure as another two person team like the classic seasons Futari Wa, Splash Star, Suite, Heartcatch and Happiness Chrage I decided to put them as a special cameo jumping into the battle helping my Precures and others against the evil. Or having two normal girls like 'Asahina Mirai and Izayoi Riko from their own scenes both human world and kingdom looking at the sky indiviualy about what's happening sensing something bad untill the pretty cures saved the world by destroying evil darkness with their power of light. They never became pretty cure warriors before their show debut. * Wonderful Net Pretty Cure and Aloha Pretty Cure are the only teams to not have a pink Cure in the team of two members. In Futari wa Pretty Cure Cure Black got sub-color pink on her suit. * Wonderful Net Pretty Cure are the only Cures to wear glasses in their Cure forms. * Cure Sunset is the third Pretty Cure with the word 'Sun' in her name, preceded by Cure Sunshine and Cure Sunny. Gallery b4565c79cf79ef8a4c2deefcb80a32e1.jpg|Hibiki and Kanade Pretty.Cure.Splash.Star.full.1209838.jpg|Saki and Mai pretty-cure-4.jpg|Nagisa and Honoka tumblr_na2e1wHGwl1s565f8o1_400.jpg|Cure Sunset and Cure Wave tumblr_n07p6vkj7h1rrv2z0o3_1280.jpg|Megumi and Hime 10.png|Wonderful Net Pretty Cure Nagisa and Mai.png|Nagisa and Mai Nagisa-honoka.jpg Saki.jpg Saki and Honoka.png|Saki and Honoka Hyuuga Saki.png Honoka.jpg Hojo Hibiki.jpg Kanade and Hibiki.jpg HappinessCharge-PreCure-image-happinesscharge-precure-36219650-480-543.jpg Heartcatch Precure by Pimmy.png CureLovely.png Suite-pretty-cure.jpg PrettyCureMaxHeart11.jpg latest.jpeg latest-1.jpeg latest-2.jpeg latest-1.png Cure Black Nagisa .png latest-2.png|Cure Blossom latest.gif|Bloom and Egret latest-3.png|Hanasaki Tsubomi 250.png|Cure Gonna and Cure Pantaloni the Italian Cures erika4big.jpg|Marine and Blossom Bloombright and white.png White.jpg Cure Black.jpg Splash Stars.jpg SplashStar.gif Category:RFyle11 Category:Futari wa Pretty Cure Max Heart related series Category:Futari wa Pretty Cure Splash Star related series Category:Movies with Canon Cures Category:Suite Pretty Cure♪ related series Category:Heartcatch Pretty Cure! related series Category:Happiness Charge Pretty Cure! related series Category:RFyle119